postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day
Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day is the twelfth episode of Postman Pat Season 4. It was written by George Tarry. Plot It is another snowy day in Greendale. Julian asks Pat if he could help him to build a snowman. Pat says he will deliver the post first and he will help him build one when he gets home. Later Pat's van starts to break down. Pat manages to get it to Ted Glen who says he can fix it, but it will take him most of the day So he lets Pat borrow his lorry. Then when Pat reaches Thompson Ground, the lorry breaks down too. Alf lets Pat borrow his tractor, which then starts to fail when he and Jess arrive at the Station. Ajay gives Pat his motorbike, but then the side car gets a puncture. Pat and Jess then get a train ride up to the hault near Greendale Farm and toboggan down the other side of the hill on Bill's sledge. To get the last letter delivered to Ted in good time, Tom gives Pat his roller blades. With great difficulty, Pat manages to skate quite a good distance before being stopped by P.C. Selby. Pat should not be roller blading on a public road, but he must still get to Ted and then Julian on time, so Arthur gives him a lift in his panda car. The van is fixed just as Pat and P.C. Selby arrive at the mill and Pat gets back home just in time to help add the finishing touches to his Julian's snow train. Characters *Pat *Jess *Julian Clifton *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Sara Clifton (does not speak) Vehicles *PAT 1 *Ted's Lorry *The Red Tractor *The Greendale Rocket *Ajay's Motorbike *The Panda Car Locations *Pat's House *Ted's Workshop *Ted's Mill *Thompson Ground *Greendale Station *Greendale Farm *The Church *Greendale Primary School *Garner Hall Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Carole Boyd as Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera Trivia *The blankets of snow are really sheets of cotton wool. *In a long shot of Greendale, PAT 1 is CGI. *Going by production order, this is the second episode of the fourth season. Goofs *In Postman Pat's Tractor Express, Pat said he could not drive a tractor. *In the first shot, PAT 1 cannot be seen in its usual parking space outside Pat's house. *In some close ups of Pat and Jess in the van, some bits of green screen effect are not filtered through properly. *When Pat and Ted look inside PAT 1's engine and when Pat and P.C. Selby arrrive at the mill, PAT 1's front number plate is coming off. * The animation of when Pat says "Hi, Sarah! Hi, Lucy!" is not quite in time with the dialogue. *At one point, Ted is in the Rocket's cab even though he is supposed to be back at the mill mending Pat's van. *When Pat gets off at the hault near Greendale Farm, Doctor Gilbertson is not on board the Rocket anymore and Mrs. Pottage is even though she is later seen at the farm less than two minutes later. *Jess flew further than he should have done before ending up in Mrs. Pottage's washing basket. *Pat says "Bye" to Ted without moving his lips. *When Pat gets home and gets out of the van, a tree twitches in the background. * Ajay says they can put the motor bike on board the rocket, but the mail truck has no room for it. Gallery PostmanPatandtheTrickyTransportDayTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes